


Mercs Don't Cry

by starsandsupernovae



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Revenge, basically Wade taking revenge, dark!Wade, dark!deadpool, spideypool prompts, voices in deadpools head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandsupernovae/pseuds/starsandsupernovae
Summary: From tumblr prompt: Deadpool comes home from a job to find Peter’s head on his table in a sick act of payback.  (http://spideypool-prompts.tumblr.com/post/160533219370/prompt-228)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right now I just have this chapter and I am in middle of another fic but I do have ideas for a dark!Wade revenge story with a conspiracy spanning across random heroes and villains if people want so if you do want more just leave a kudos or a comment to let me know. thanks for reading, i hope you enjoy ❤

Wade walked through the door to his apartment with an extra spring in his step and twenty thousand cash in his duffel bag. He tossed his bag carelessly aside as he heard the notes of Hamilton

begin emanating from his phone, the ringtone he kept for his boyfriend, currently away at college. He fumbled around with his many pockets and pouches as, in a rare fit of seriousness, he realized how lucky he was to have Peter. 

Peter, who texted him at strange times in the night to tell him some inane science joke. Peter, who still freaked out a little every time Wade got shot although he knew it would heal within the next couple of hours. Peter, who called him up secretly even after the avengers had labelled him a villian back when there was that little “misunderstanding”. Peter who wouldn’t let Wade keep his mask on but would tell him how much he loved him, all of him, with all his scars. Peter who, Wade realized, would probably just go back to studying for whatever insane course he had signed up for this time if he didn’t pick up.

Finding his phone and quickly withdrawing it from his pocket, he pressed it to his ear. 

“Peter!What’s up? Long time no speak! I tried calling you yesterday, but then there was this monkey and people started shooting and then there was this batshit crazy officer who was all up in my face and he was just not letting me do my fucking job. Well technically it may have been his job but he didn’t have a leg at the time! And then,-” Wade broke off thrown off by the silence on the other end. “You okay, spidey dude? Normally you’re more “oh my god why didn’t he have a leg and also why was there a monkey, never mind i don’t even want to know because I am a responsible hero” at this point in our conversation.”

But instead of Wade’s boyfriend’s warm voice there was a stone cold, almost mechanical one that answered. “This is for Prestant.”

Wade stopped moving, his grip on his phone tightening as he kept his tone light. “Prestant? I killed that guy like two years ago. Old news. Why you bringing that shit up now?” He waited for an explanation, desperately pushing his mind away from how they could have been calling from Peter’s phone, but all he heard was the click of the person on the other line hanging up. Wade redialed as he continued through the apartment, kicking away the odd mixture of dirty laundry and weapons that seemed to inevitably end up wherever Wade was living at the time. It drove Peter insane. The mercenary reached the kitchen/dining room as the phone rang. The answering message began playing but it was nothing more then a buzz in Wade’s ears as his eyes widened beneath his mask, taking in the sight before him, the sight that couldn’t be true, that he couldn’t accept as true. Because that couldn’t be Peter’s severed head there, that couldn’t be what was left of his beautiful, intelligent boyfriend, those couldn’t be his vibrant hazel eyes, the ones that crinkled and shone while laughing at Wade’s ridiculous puns, staring, dull, lightless, into nothing, that wasn’t his hair, always so incapable of lying flat, plastered to his head matted with blood, those couldn’t be his lips, always curving into that stupid smirk that could make Wade do anything, lying slack, never again to yell at him when he did something stupid, never again to whisper the words “I love you” in his ear after the yelling was all over. Wade was dimly aware of letting the phone fall, hearing a sharp crack! as it hit the ground. He stepped forward slowly reaching out still hoping it was some sort of cruel joke, a hologram, an LMD, anything but Peter. But it was.

Wade stepped back again, withdrawing his hand feeling strangely numb, detached as he did so. He felt wetness on his cheek and lifted a hand to feel a tear there, tumbling down his face. He didn’t cry. Ever. He pulled himself together forcing himself out of the kitchen. He was Deadpool. The voices in his head rose up getting louder and louder drowning eachother out until only one thought could be heard. Fix this. Fix this. Fix this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I did my best, I'm sorry if my best is shit. Please let me know what u think.

**He’s dead. Peter’s dead.** The voices in his head mounted in volume as Wade gathered his weapons and attempted to gather his thoughts. But then one voice spoke up, quiet, from the corner of his head, slithering into the cacophony of pointless noise.  
**Your fault. You killed Peter.**  
“No!” The word was out before Wade realized he was speaking aloud. He shoved the voice back down because it was wrong, he hadn’t done it, he would never do anything to hurt Peter ever, he loved him, loved him _so fucking much_ , loved him too much to ever let anything happen to him. Of course he was Spiderman, things happened but he would never allow him to get seriously hurt, he would never cause something like, he paused looking back at the room where the head of his beautiful boyfriend still lay, the head of the only one in the world who had truly loved him, whom he had cared for like no one else- like _this._  
**But he was killed because of you. They called you. Because you killed Prestant.**  
It surfaced again, insistent, taking hold of his mind in a steel grip.  
“No. I can do something. This isn't how it ends.” Wade slid his katanas into their sheaths and stood up in one fluid movement. “This isn't how it fucking ends!” He double checked that he had filled his pouches with ammunition and he had his guns before heading back to the kitchen.

 

“Steven Strange!” He yelled out as he burst into the doctor's manor. The wizard glided out to him.  
“Wade.” His eyebrows shot up. “I admit, I was not expecting you.  
Instead of answering, the mercenaries reached into the duffel bag he held with a surprising tenderness and gently withdrew something from within. As soon as Stephen caught sight of it he shook his head sadly but firmly.  
“No. I'm sorry but I can't.”  
“You have to.” Wade’a voice emerged a snarl from beneath his mask. “I can get his body. Stark found it, he's holding a whole fucking ceremony but he doesn't need to because you can help, you need to help.”  
“I can't. I am truly sorry, I had a bond with him, I too am mourning but he's gone.”  
“Then bring him back!” Wade yelled again, his voice laced with desperation. “Bring Peter back to me!”  
“You really did love him.” Stephen realized. “You know until now, no one knew.”  
“Someone did. And they killed him. Because of me. And now you need to bring him back!”  
**He's not going to do it. He won't save him. Because of you. Your fault.**  
“Stop!”  
**You can pretend. But its still your fault.**  
“Stop it stop it stopitstopitstopit.” He moaned a hand flying up to his head.  
“Wade?” Stephen asked gently.  
**And he won't bring him back. Hes keeping Peter dead. Its his fault too.**  
Wade grasped onto the trail of thought like a drowning man to a branch.  
**Your fault.**  
**His fault.**  
Stephen reached out warily towards him.  
“Wade look at me.”  
**His fault.**  
**His fault.**  
“Your fault!” The words were not spoken but hurled, with great force at the magician.  
He began to speak, defend himself, but he was reluctant to kill, and Deadpool in this position would be stopped by nothing less, hesitant for just a second and in that second Deadpool acted. He hoisted his gun and pulled the trigger, over and over.  
BANG!  
The first shot tore straight through Strange’s head.  
BANG!  
The second hit him in the arm as he fell.  
BANG!  
This didn't hit him at all, went straight over his body crashing into the wall.  
BANG!  
BANG!  
The last two followed the third before Wade could see straight, could sink down to his knees before the body that had been his ally moments before. The voices were silent. He searched for any remnant of feeling, and found himself curiously empty.  
“Shit.”  
His voice sounded dull, as though he had just dropped his keys, a minor annoyance. He looked down at his gun to see a single bullet left. He watched, as though an outside observer as his hand lifted, gun still clutched within to his head.

BANG!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short, it's probably not that good but I'm posting it anyways. I love love all of your comments please leave them and let me know your opinion

Wade stood in the shower, feeling the stream of water pounding into him before cascading down his body. A memory arose in his mind unbidden, from when he and Peter had just started together, almost a year ago. He had been in the shower then too, letting the warm water wash away the dried blood coating his body, a macabre mixture of his and his foes. The water masked the noise of the door to the bathroom opening and it was only when the shower curtain was moved gently aside that Wade was aware of another’s presence in the room. He stiffened, his mind racing through his options, what weapons he had on hand, who it could be when a hand gently caressed his face pulling him around to face him.  
“Hey.” Peter had said, that small grin Wade could never get enough of on his lips. “I'm home.”  
Wade had pulled him closer to himself, drawing him under the water with him, breathing in his scent, reveling in that moment in the light of the perfect person who had somehow, for some reason, chosen to be with him, who loved him.  
“I love you. So much”  
“I love you too, Wade. Always.”  
But always was meant to be forever. Always was meant to last until they were old, until they had seen everything to be seen, done everything to be done, loved all they could love. But someone had taken that from them, cut short their always. And as Wade stood under the rapidly cooling water he vowed that he would find them. Find them and avenge his love.

 

Tony Stark took a deep breath before getting up to inform the avengers of the latest tragedy.  
“As you all know, we recently lost a valuable hero and a great man. This loss has impacted us all greatly.” He paused, trying to push his own grief out of the way to continue. “In addition it seems there was someone on whom Peter’s death had a greater impact then would be expected.” He flicked his hand and a hologram popped up on the table.  
Steve frowned. “Deadpool? They worked together a couple times but I don't understand why-” he broke off. Although he hadn't shown it publicly, Tony knew Steve, like himself considered Peter, if not a son at least a close nephew. Neither of them knew of any close connection to Deadpool.  
Natasha rolled her eyes. When she had heard the news of Peters death she had disappeared for twenty four hours before returning completely stoic. “Really?” She sighed. “They were together. Have been for over a year now.”  
Tony opened his mouth to protest, to point out that if Peter had been with someone he would've told him, but as he did his mind slotted everything in place- Peters occasional unexplained absences, the ridiculously good moods he’d slipped into over the past year, his constant defense of the mercenary.  
“Well. I suppose that plays a part in explaining this.” Tony gestured and another hologram popped up, a surveillance video of the inside of Dr. Strange’s place. The team watched the clip in silence, the members in the back craning to see. Tony himself looked away, he didn't need to see it again, once was more than enough, too much for him, for anyone. But-  
“We need to do something about this!” Burst out Jan. “How long ago did this happen?”  
“Yesterday. And we don't know where Deadpool is now. I found and went to his apartment- it's clean.”  
“Since when does Deadpool clean his places before moving on?”  
“Clean aside from this.” Tony withdrew a note from a pocket gingerly. It read

_To the x-men. Or avengers. Or Cable if you're still looking for me. Basically whoever finds this. I'm going after some people. Whoever gets in my way gets killed. Whoever is working with these people gets killed. Whoever pisses me off while I’m finding these guys gets- you guessed it- unalived as well. I'm probably going to run into some people you know and like (by I, I mean my swords, by run into I meant run through I'm not sure if that was clear) don't worry about it! Fuck you all, Deadpool_  


The avengers looked at each other in silence before Steve broke it.  
“We have no choice. We're going to have to hunt him down."


End file.
